Just to Get High
by The-MisUnderstood-Angel
Summary: House would do ANYTHING to get High, but what if he keeps pushing his addiction and Wilson to their limits. Just one Pill or snort to much, and drive his best friend over the own limits. also, what if lives are on the line? House/Wilson, House Drug Abuse
1. Your Not You

Just to Get High

A/N: Yes this is based of the Nickelback song "Just to Get High", but it is not a song fanfic. It is indeed a slash between Wilson and House so if you don't like, Don't read. Simple as that. Now enjoy ^^ the Drug abusiveness of House.

House was a doctor, he knew how much to give and when to stop, but he never did. He would do anything to get high. Steal from his friends, lie to his parents, spend his pay check on it instead of food, he would do anything to get high. He just needed that buzz, that speed of adrenaline, the need to get hooked. Even if it meant hurting everyone around him, even Wilson. He had been told hundreds of times by Wilson that if he keep pushing his body, he'd end up overdosing himself. All it took was one milligram off, one pill to many, one stick or prick to many. It wouldn't take much till his own body deiced to shut itself off, even it had it's point. House just didn't understand it, he wanted to see how much he could play fate. Tug at his life's string. Tempt the God he didn't believe in.

Tonight just happen to be another on of his nights, his nights to just get high. This time it was different, he didn't want to stop. The rush was getting to his head like it always was, but Wilson was usually there to stop him. Not this time. This time he didn't care if he passed out with the cocaine powder covering him like it was. That is till he heard the door open. "House, sorr-What the hell are you doing?", Wilson stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the coffee table. It was covered with the fine powder and pills. When he looked at House, His face became pained.

"Whats it look like, feeding my addiction.", House never acted like himself when he was on drugs. Not witty remarks, no batter back in forth, he would even walk without his cane claiming he felt no pain. His mind was just so high he didn't notice it.

Wilson was fighting his tears, even as he set down next to him. Everything seemed to be going fast to him, with each pill he watch him pop and every snort he took of that powered from hell. "House...", he choked on his words, ".....Dammit House...There are other ways!"

"This is the more fun one.", he reached down to the remote and turned on the T.V. To some random show.

"How can you say that!", Wilson turned the T.V. Off and grabbed House shoulders, "You're killing yourself!"

"Your point?"

"There are people who care for you!"

"They are?"

"You won't even care if I told you!", Wilson's voice had raised to a yell. His tears won the battle and where freely falling down his cheeks. Yes, everything was happing to fast.

"Then I have no reason to stop my High."

"Thats no reason! It hurts them to see you like this!"

"Your the only on who ever sees me like this!"

"Everyone knows!"

House rolled his eyes as he slapped Wilson's hands away. "Fine, if you don't like me like this then leave.", he said picking up a beer, "This is my apartment anyway, you just happen to have a key to it."

Wilson's felt his mouth fall open as he started blankly at House. This wasn't House, yeah he was an ass, but he would never kick him out. His tears still flowed freely as he looked at him, hurt held his eyes. House didn't notice, he was to high to. Wilson just couldn't see him like this anymore. "House......", Wilson had stood and walked over to the door by now, "......Don't over do it."

"Just leave already Mr. Melodrama!", he heard as he opened the door. He just couldn't stand to see House like this anymore. He needed help...

A/N:Sorry, my writings a little rusty. I swear that chapters will get better, and longer.


	2. It's all Wilson's Fault

It was midnight before Wilson had returned to his empty apartment. His face was tear stained as he reached into his pocket to place his keys back into it. Only to freeze as he did so. Inside he felt the smooth shell of a pill, the slim oval shape couldn't be mistaken. Slowly his hand pulled it from the pocket, shaking as it did so. Eyes held the wideness of saucers as he looked at the object of Houses addiction in his hand. He didn't understand why he loved them so much. Why he couldn't live without them. Yet when he was on or off them, he couldn't live without him. He needed him, more then he need the drugs.

Yet, as he stood transfixed on the spot, did an anger build up in him. An Anger at House, at the drugs, at the world, but most of all; himself. He could have stopped him before it had gotten this bad, but he didn't. Each day till now, he set on the side lines, watching him grow more and more addicted to the substances from hell. An intervention could have happened with just him and House. Anything would have worked before, but know he was to far gone.

He knew that, his heart knew that, but his brain refused to accept it. He knew this all to well as tears began to well into his soulful brown eyes. The very eyes that made him wear his heart as a crown, and show every emotion that he would think or feel at no monuments rests. Even when he wished to do nothing but hid what he felt, such as this very time when they let the tears over flow his eyes. Making his already tear stained face become overrun with newly shed tears. He bite his bottom lips to try and stop the new tears from shedding as much as there where, but it didn't help. Not a bit.

Slowly, he lifted his hand and looked at the pill. It was so small, and it had caused so many problems. Right now, thought, it looked like the most welcoming thing in the world. So he ever so slowly lifted it to his lips. His hands shook as he did this, and his eyes brows knitted together. He opened his trembling lips and froze. His mind was yelling at him. Yelling to put the pill down, to help House. To help Greg, and stop his addiction. Not cause his own addiction, and cripple his mind. So, he closed his mind and angrily tossed the pill anywhere he could. As long as it was away from him. He couldn't sink into that dark abyss, as a matter of a fact, he was going to rope a friend from that very place. Save House from himself, and help him mind himself back. Back to the very snarly, rude, jerk, ass, cripple, and genius he was; as unpleasant he was then. Now, on the other hand, he was so very unpleasant that not even he could stand to see him, and he was slowly pushing Wilson to the his limits.


	3. Jail

A purplish pink hue hung along the sky line as the sun began to rise on yet another day of dealing with himself and his own self loathing anger. Even the alarm bedside the bed was yelling at him for it, but he didn't know what more to do. He couldn't deal with House anymore, but he had to. To help him. Or thats what he believed as he pulled himself from under his empty bed and slumped over to the mirror.

After he ran a hand over his face to try and wake himself did he really look at himself. His normal bright eyes where tired and blood-shot; there was even a puffy red ring around them. Hair looked unmanageable; like a rats nest; a top his head. Lips had lost color and had red mark where he had bitten them the night before, so he wouldn't be tempted to sallow that substance from hell. If anything, he looked a mess, and not even a shower could tame him.

A defeated sigh passed his lips as the sun peeked through his window. Work was a no with the way he looked, so he'd have to call in sick;or take a personal day; as much as he didn't want to. Slowly he pulled himself from the mirror and walked into the living room, only to find it in a disarray from his angry last night.

His coat hung on a lamp, well it had hung on a lamp. Till the lamp fell over from the uneven weight. A Tie lay on the coffee table with one shoe. He believed the other was in the bathroom. Pants covered the TV screen, and the belt lay in front of it. He turned to find the light blue shirt he was wearing, in the sink of the kitchen. Once more, a defeated sigh passed his lips as he removed the pants from the TV and set down on the sofa. Slowly he reached for the remote, and turned it on. The news flashed on talking about an arrest last night, around 3 in the morning. "Police investigators say that the man, who was identified as Gregory House, was holding drugs on his person.", Wilson froze when he heard this, "He was caught trying to mug a female for money when a police officer happened to be there and tackled him. A knife was also found on his person. He is looking at a li-"

He had turned it off, he could believe House would do such a thing. Shock held him in place on the cushions as his body began to shake. Shake for fear, knowing full well House would get him involved in this, and as if on he had magically heard Wilson; did the phone ring. It took five rings for it to register to him and answer it. "H-Hello?", his voice was cracked and shaky as he said this.

"Wilson?", it was House.

"What do you want?"

"Well if it isn't Mr. Sunshine."

"I saw the News this morning."

"And your point, they're offering me bail."

"And you want me to bail you out?"

"Yeah, come on Jimmy Boy."

"No..."

"What!", House was in utter shock.

"It's no unless you give up the drugs.", Wilson was stern with his voice.

"Fine, fine I'll give them up. Just get down here before the big black guy decides to make me his bitch."

Wilson sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can.", he wasn't sure if he should do this.

"Great, you have to get dressed up for everything don't you? Whatever, they have me at the main office, you know the big building in the center of town.", House wasn't High now; Wilson could tell that.

"Yes I do, and it will be quicker if you don't let me go.", he was tapping his foot on the ground as he looked at the clock.

"Fine, see you soon then.", and with that he hung up the phone. Today was going to be interesting, a House off of drugs.


	4. Sometimes I Feel

When Wilson stepped back into the car, he pretty much slammed the door. Angry had welled up into his very being at how ill-mannered House was acting. Yeah, it was the normal House but did he have to act like such an ass. Not only did he keep saying that his GUARD was tying to make him his bitch, but he keep saying that everyone there was a moron, and he had well enough means to be there. It didn't get any better when a female knock on his cars window, and he dumbly rolled it down. "Sir, Sir can we ask you why you bailed the man?", she shoved a microphone into Wilson's face as she said this. He tried to shove it away but she was forceful about it, till he gave an response.

"Please, I don't think I can handle losing my head at work by talking to you.", he begged.

"We just wanna know why you are bailing out such a mad man.", she asked pushing it further.

"Mad Man? How do you get calling a cripple a mad man?", House braked to her holding up his cane.

Wilson leaned his head onto the steering wheel causing it to honk and bleep out the next thing that annoying reporters. When he finally took his beat red face off of the wheel he looked at the closes one with the meanest look he could muster up and asked, "Don't any of you have anything better to do...like I don't know......get real jobs and to stop harassing people all because they messed up. I mean really, we are all human.", and with that he started the care and revved up the gas. As if he had became a sudden treat, they moved out of the way and let him speed away. A sigh passed his mouth as he slowed down a block or so later, secretly taking House and himself to the Hospital.

House was bewildered by Wilson's act towards the camera crews, but was over-all happy about it. "I didn't even think you had that in you Jimmy.", he said smirking slightly. Wilson looked at him out of the corner of his eye and sighed heavily.

"Don't hate me for this....", he said as he made the turn in to the Hospital lot.

"How th-...You ass! I'm not going in there.", House yelled frowning.

"Thats okay....Cuddy called the guards to help me get you into her office.", Wilson said getting out and waving his hand in the air.

XxX

It took a good 20 minuets to pull him out of the car and drag him, kick and screaming mind you, into Cuddys office. It didn't help that House was giving both of them death glares. "Wilson you look a mess, and House...What the hell where you thinking?", she had stood from her desk and was crossing her arms.

"Your big breast.", House said tapping his cane on the floor.

She knew this was a bad idea, House would never say anything when he was force to say or do anything. He was like a little kid...just worst. "Dammit House, just got to your office and stay there!", she pointed to the door as they both began to leave, "Wilson your staying."

He sighed and found his seat again as House left, and it wasn't till she knew he was out of ear range did she talk. "Wilson, you just hurting yourself going after him.", he voice was soft.

"Wh-What?!", he almost yelled that.

A sigh passed her lips before saying, "Almost everyone knows how you feel for him but you and him."

"There is nothing there...we are just friends. I swear.", Wilson's voice began to sound distressed.

"Is that really what you feel?"

"I....I don't know anymore."

"Why are you friends with him then?"

Wilson stood at this, "Because House is a self absorbed asshole that has no concern of any human being other then himself, and sometimes I doubt that. It like he could care less what someone thinks,what I think. He could care less that I love him!", he didn't realize what he was saying until he heard those three words. Cuddy raised an all knowing brow at that as well.

"You have to tell him.", she whispered as other doctors looked at Wilson.

"I can't", he looked down as new tears filled his eyes, "I know he'll push me away....and I won't be able to take that from him."

"I understand...", she said as he hugged him; a very odd act for Cuddy; but Wilson needed it.

"What'll I do?", he asked between sobs and him pulling from her.

"Go home, get some sleep, and when you feel that your both ready....tell him.", she said, "I'm sending House o your apartment tonight as well. He needs a babysitter, if not a friend right now anyway."

Wilson nodded and wiped the wetness from his face with a sleeve and turned to leave. Only to hear a , "One day he'll put 2 and 2 together to get 4.", as he did. The walk to his car and drive home seemed the longest in the world to him...

A/N:I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update this. I've been really busy with test and work and everything. I just hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. The 2 Phone Calls

Wilson had pretty much collapsed in his bed when he returned to his ever so empty apartment. Yet, even as he lay on the soft comforters of the bed, he couldn't help but feel empty. The emptiness made him feel depressed, and he couldn't even place a finger on to why he felt such a way. It felt like guilt, but wasn't guilt at the same time. 'It's because I left him there with Cuddy....', he thought as he rolled over onto a cooler side of the bed. Then the thought Of Cuddy giving House an ear fulled came to him, but then suddenly he realized she could let something slip. She could let it slip that he was utterly in love with him, and that each time he took something that could kill him, it was like ripping Wilson's heart out and stomping it to the ground. His thoughts would have went further if not for a ringing or the phone. It little over a seconded to realized what it was. "Hello?", it was more of a questionable hello then anything.

"Wilson?", he didn't know this voice. It was one he didn't know, but this person seemed to know him. The only thing he knew was it was a male.

"Who is this?"

"Dose it matter, I know what you going through.", the voice sounded calm as it spoke, "I want to help you help him get over this...meet me at cafe down in the Hilton lobby tonight at ten."

"Why should I trust you?", Wilson knew he sound skeptical, "I don't even know you."

"And yet I know you, isn't that reason enough....", and with the dial tone is all you could hear. Wilson just looked at the receiver with a blank look. A stranger asking for him to him down at the Hilton lobby tonight for coffee, and the fact that he has no clue how he got his number. If he knew Wilson's number, how much more this this man know about him? A sudden worry over took him as he sat on the sofa slowly. He set there for what seemed like forever, only to hear a load knock at the door.

XxX

House set at his desk, feet propped upon the desk. In his hand was the over sized tennis ball. He looked like he was totally blanked out of the world around him to the untrained eye, but anyone who knew him knew that he was thinking every-so-deeply. No one knew about what until he speed out of his office and to where he needed to be with his thoughts. Most of the time he would go to Wilson and tell him, but he was still somewhat pissed at him. He was about to toss the ball into the air when his office phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID he picked up the receiver and spoke his ever-so-normal, "What?"

"I know about you, and I know about Wilson. I know that your do drugs. I know how he feels about it, and I know how you're about to put me on speaker right now because someone just entered your office.", everything he said was true. His hand hovered over the button as Chase entered his office holding a file and was looking at House with a raised brow.

"Who are you?", House tried to make his voice unshaken by the sudden fear he was experiencing.

"Tell him to leave, or you'll regret it."

"What if I don't?"

"You'll never see Wilson again, but think of it this way. Mr. Melodrama will never be in your way again. Now tell him to leave."

House was frozen stiff with what he heard. Tell Chase to leave or he would never see Wilson again. He told Wilson he would never do drugs again, but he couldn't help as his hand fumbled with a pill he had pulled from his pocket. He heard a chuckle on the other end.

"He's still there....fine have it your way.", a another chuckle came as House heard a gun cock.

"Chase get the hell outta here!", House yelled This as he dropped the phone and yelled. Chase backed away slowly as House mouth the words 'Help me...'. A nod came from the blond as he picked the receiver up again.

"You think I didn't see what you just did?", he asked slowly, "I guess I'll just have to have my other man take care of it tonight...."

The dial tone can back again as House stared out the window. He looked everywhere, he needed to find where that man was, and ask him how he knew everything. Then it hit him, it was Wilson joking with him. So he picked the phone up again and dialed Wilson's number; while waiting he popped two or three more of the pills. But there was no answer...

A/N: I know this seems like this has no tie to House's drug addiction, but it really plays a big part.


	6. Shots to Kill

A/N:It would have been updated sooner, but my Internet has been down for some time know. Enjoy ^.^!

Before Wilson could open the door, a load bang and shattering noise could be heard. Then, all he felt was a sharp pain and a lost of balance. What followed was a wet felling on his leg. The knocking came again, with a voice. "Jamie, so, are you okay? What was the noise?", it was his mother. Even with her voice filling his ears, he couldn't pantheon what had happened. All he knew was that his leg was full of pain, and a wetness was around his leg. It was such a shocker that he didn't even look at the crimson pool around his leg.

"Jamie! Jamie whats wrong!?", his mothers voice ran out once more, "Call Greg, I think he might be hurt."

Then everything went black, but it was welcoming. It was warm, yet it was cold. It was hugging him, yet it was chocking him. It was light, yet it was dark. It was all he ever wanted, yet it was all he never wanted. It was him, yet it wasn't him. It was the end.

XxX

House was still looking into empty space as he heard his cell phone ring with Wilson ring tone(All the Wilson's' had the same one) ; oddly enough it was "If it Means a Lot to You" by A Day to Remember. Even then to took almost a minuet for his to pick up. His voice sounded shaky as he said "Hello".

"Greg, thank God.", he knew it was Wilson's mother. He remembered James telling him about them visiting him soon. Before he could ask how things where going she shouted, "We heard a gun shot and Jamie isn't opening the door. We think he may have been shot."

House froze for what seemed like forever, "We need you over here know.", she pleaded before he hung up the phone. If he could run he would have; instead it ended up in a fast limp down the hallway. His hand had found the pill bottle, and took one out to toss in his mouth. It was so soothing to him right now. He was almost the elevator when he heard Cuddy's voice.

"House, Where do you think your going?", she sounded pissed but House didn't care.

"Wilson's parents just called me, he's been shot.", he said worried; it was very evident in his voice.

"What, your making this up.", she said crossing her arms.

"The Hell if I am!", worry was even more evident in his voice.

"How are you going to get there, you didn't come to work on your own today?"

House stopped his frantic button pressing as he looked at her with pleading eye. "Please, please let me go with an ambulance.", he was begging. With a small nod, the doors opened and House was in the small room before anyone could get out. Reaching between two people, did he hit the ground floor over and over.

After the door closed, he stood there for what felt like forever. A growling noise could be heard coming from him, and it only grew with each stop. Finally, the ground floor was reached, and House almost ran out. Pushing past everyone, till he was at the front. Two pharmaceutics where waiting for him, and he limped faster then they could walk. "Dr. House, you are going to have to set up front to tell me where to drive.", one said as they raced for the ambulance.

A/N(2): Haha, gotta love cliff hangers, riiiiiiight!?!?


	7. I Swear Upon My Life

House looked outside his passenger side window. His mind went back to all the times he and Wilson had some type of good time, or set around drinking beer. He remembered this one time when he got him to put on a dress, and even let him get a photo of it. Or the night that only he could recall. The night he announced his love to him.

_........It was late, and Wilson had showed up to his apartment. He was disgruntled by something, so House let him in and handed him a freshly opened beer. It was more, or less, chugged on his first swig. "If you keep that up, you'll be wasted in no time.", House said as he watched Wilson grab another bottle. _

"_I don't care.", his voice cracked and he sounded like he was about to cry. A look of pure worry crossed Houses face before it disappeared like it was never there. _

"_Mind telling me why you sound the way you do?", he tried to act like he didn't really care._

"_Why do you care?", he once more chugged his beer. His brown eyes became hazed, and showed a look of pure drunkenness. Just one more and he wouldn't even be able to walk._

"_Fine, then you can find somewhere other then here to care for your drunk ass.", His voice sounded aggravated._

"_House, thats not fare. Can't a guy have a bad day without you questioning it?"_

"_Not when it's you."_

"_What makes me different?" _

"_Your my best friend."_

"_Wow, I am the all mighty Gregory Houses best friend, bow down before me!" _

_Thats when House grabbed him by the shoulders and glared at him. "Jimmy....", his voice showed doubt._

"_What House?", annoy showed in Wilson's._

_He hoped Wilson was so wasted he wouldn't remember what he was about to do. "What?", Wilson asked again. House didn't say anything as he crashed his lips to Wilson's. To House he tasted like beer and strawberry candy. It was a perfect taste to him........_

He missed how he his lips felt to his, and he hated to see him hurt after that. Even more right now, knowing that he could be in his apartment bleeding to death because of him. Yes, because of him. Him and his forsaken drug habit. 'If I find that he's not hurt, that he'll live, that he'll be okay...I will give up drugs. I mean it this time. Wilson, I swear to you to give them up!', he pleaded as they pulled to the front of the apartment complex. He looked up and saw a broken window, knowing something was indeed wrong.

A/N:Sorry, I tried to not end this chap like this, but.....well it was hard not to. I hope you liked it.


	8. Butter Scotch, My Favorite

A/N:Now, this is gonna be my chapter for about 6weeks. I'm takein' early collage classes, cuz my schools kinda odd like that. Whatever....I'm looking for someone to bete all my chapters up to this point, and also the chapters after this. Just send them to me in a message, and I'll fix them ASAP for me. Also, I saw a road sign the other day; I was driving to get a look at the campus; that said "Wilsonburg 6 miles". It really made my day ^^! A note to Flamers, your reviews will be used bake my gingerbread cookies shaped like little House's and Wilson's!Ummm...now that the bad and good news is outta the way, it's time for the 'your going to kill me news'.....I'm gonna make you wait another Chapter to know if everything turns out fine!!!!!This ones gonna be about what Wilson sees and feels after what happened(In his POV as well). Now on with the story!!!!

-With all the love in the world,

The Misunderstood Angel

I felt pain in my left cave, but I couldn't scream it was unbearable. It also didn't help that I saw nothing but pure darkness around me. Normally I would fell fear over this, but this time it was so...welcoming. Unlike the pain that shot up my leg, and traveled all over my body. Because of this, I took the inviting shadow that sallowed my mind and body.

Yet, it made me feel nothing, just a numbness all over my body. The numbness only got worse when a luminousness light blinded me. It went away almost as soon as it came, and I found myself in memory of long ago.

_I was upset that not did one of my patient died today, but three. I was angry that I couldn't save them, and worst that my wife didn't know how I felt. She said that I overacting because I knew that they where cancer patient's, and that I knew that they would die. What she didn't know is who they really where. They where human just like her and myself. They had dreams and wishes just like everyone did, but the only difference between them and I was that they couldn't live those dreams out. _

_I remember leaving our apartment in anger, and telling her I wouldn't be back. I can't recall how or why, but I was at Houses apartment in no time. If anyone knew I wasn't overacting it was House. He gets mad when he can't save the person he trying to diagnose, and he knew how deep it cut when you lose three. He knows that empty, I couldn't save them feeling. Even when you try as hard as you can, you still end up feeling like this. Empty._

_Slowly I lifted my hand and knocked on the door, only to hear a "What the hell do you want?", in return. I didn't say anything as I heard him walking as best he could to the door. "Wilson, what the hell are you doing here?", he didn't sound pissed at me, just surprised. _

"_I need a place to stay for awhile...", my own voice sounded so distance. _

"_Whatever, you know where the sofa is, wanna beer?", I heard him call as he moved from the door and into the kitchen._

"_I don't care...", once more my voice showed I wasn't okay for it cracked. _

"_Mind telling me why you sound the way you do?", he tried to act like he didn't really care, but I knew him better. A beer was trusted into my hand. _

"_Why do you care?", to today I don't know why I put so much venom into my words. At first I only sipped the beer before I thought 'what the hell' and chugged it. Another one found it's way to my hand, and it ended up just like the one before. _

"_Fine, then you can find somewhere other then here to care for your drunk ass.", His voice sounded aggravated._

"_House! Can't a guy have a bad day with you questioning every aspect of it?"_

"_Not when it's you."_

"_What makes me different?" _

"_Your my best friend."_

"_Wow, I am the all mighty Gregory Houses best friend, bow down before me!", so much sarcasm was in my voice. I new it hurt him, because he gave me that look. The 'what gotten into you' House look, and he even turned to face me. _

"_Jimmy...", he grabbed my shoulder and looked at me with a worried look._

"_What House?", I had become annoyed, that is until I felt his lips on mine. They where warm, and soft. His stubble face tickling me we he deepened it, and even better was his taste. It was a purely unique taste that only Gregory House could hold. A Taste of old pizza, beer, and for some odd reason butter scotch. Butter scotch now became my favorite flavor of candy. _


End file.
